SECOND WAR
by arnavsingh101
Summary: THIS IS MY TAKE ON THE POWERFUL HARRY IDEA
1. chapter 1

A/N I WAS READING ONE NIGHT WHEN THIS IDEA STRUCK ME. THIS IS MY TAKE ON THE SUPER POWERED HARRY WITH GOID MENTOR DUMBLEDORE.

DEAR HARRY

I WILL BE PASSING THIS COMING FRIDAY 31ST JULY 1996 AT MIDNIGHT TO RETRIEVE YOU FROM THE DURSLEYS WHERE YOU WILL BE TAKEN TO A SECURE PLACE. I ALSO HOPE TO SPEAK WITH YOU WHEN WE ARRIVE AT SAID PLACE ABOUT A FEW THINGS.

YOURS SINCERELY

ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE

HEADMASTER HOGWARTS

ORDER OF MERLIN FIRST CLASS

DEFEATER OF GRINDELWALD

CHIEF WARLOCK WIZENGAMOT

SUPREME MUGWUMP ICW

HARRY GLANCED AT THE LUMINOUS CLOCK ON HIS BEDSIDE TABLE WHICH SHOWED THE TIME TO BE 11:59 PM. HARRY SMILED TO HIMSELF. HE WAS FINALLY LEAVING NUMBER 4 PRIVET DRIVE LITTLE WHINGING SURREY AND HE COULD NOT BE MORE OVERJOYED. OF COURSE THE DURSLEYS WERE MUCH MORE TOLERABLE THIS YEAR WHAT WITH A FEW MEMBERS OF THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX THREATENING HIS RELATIVES AT THE TRAIN STATION AFTER HIS FIFTH YEAR AT HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY. IF ANYONE ASKED HARRY, HE WOULD BE QUICK TO SAY THAT THIS PAST YEAR WAS HIS WORST YET WHICH SAYS A LOT CONSIDERING THAT HE ENCOUNTERED VOLDEMORT EVERY YEAR IN SOME FORM OR ANOTHER. A LOUD POP JOLTED HARRY FROM HIS DAYDREAMS OR WOULD IT BE NIGHTDREAMS. HE SPUN AROUND AND POINTED HIS WAND AT THE HEADMASTER. TELL ME WHAT DID I SEE IN THE MIRROR OF ERISED AT THE END WHOF MY FIRST YEAR. YOU SAW YOURSELF SLIPPING THE STONE INTO YOUR POCKET. SORRY ABOUT THAT PROFESSOR HARRY SAID. QUITE ALRIGHT HARRY IT IS PERFECTLY UNDERSTANDABLE AS ALASTOR SAYS CONSTANCE VIGILANCE REPLIED DUMBLEDORE. WELL HARRY LETS BE OFF HE CONTINUED AND WITH A SWEEP OF HIS WAND HARRY'S BELONGINGS DISAPPEARED WITH A POP. HE HELD OUT HIS ARM TO HARRY AND ASKED HIM TO HOLD IT TIGHTLY. HARRY COMPLIED AND FELT A VERY UNCOMFORTABLE SENSATION LIKE HE WAS BEING PRESSED THROUGH A VERY NARROW TUBE. JUST AS IT WAS GETTING UNBEARABLE, THE SENSATION STOPPED. HARRY STUMBLED TO HIS FEET AND GLANCED ABOUT WILDLY. WE JUST APPARATED DIDN'T WE PROFESSOR HE ASKED. YES INDEED WE DID HARRY OR MORE SPECIFICALLY I APPARATED US AND YOU SIDE ALONG APPARATED WITH ME. I MUST SAY YOU DID REMARKABLY WELL MOST PEOPLE THROW UP THE FIRST TIME SAID DUMBLEDORE. THIS WASN'T THE FIRST TIME PROFESSOR SAID HARRY LOOKING AT ALBUS. DUMBLEDORE RAISED AN EYEBROW AND SAID COME INSIDE HARRY AND WE WILL CONTINUE THIS MOST ILLUMINATING CONVERSATION. ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS TURN TO THE MANOR IN FRONT OF US AND SAY LORD POTTER HAS RETURNED ALLOW HIM ENTRANCE. HARRY REPEATED THIS AND THREW HIS HEADMASTER A QUESTIONING GLANCE. INSIDE HARRY WE HAVE A LOT TO TALK ABOUT. HARRY WALKED FORWARD AND PUSHED THE DOUBLE DOOR OPEN AND STEPPED INTO WHAT LOOKED LIKE PARADISE. THE ROOM WAS TASTEFULLY DECORATED IN GRYFFINDOR COLOURS WITH A PHOENIX IN FLIGHT PAINTED ON THE OPPOSITE WALL. WELCOME HARRY TO POTTER MANOR SAID ALBUS THE HOME OF YOUR ANCESTORS. HARRY GAPED AT THE AGED HEADMASTER DOING A VERY ACCURATE DEMONSTRATION OF A GOLDFISH OUT OF WATER. ALBUS CHUCKLED AT THE LOOK ON HARRY'S FACE. THIS WAY HARRY SAID ALBUS WALKING TO THE LEFT INTO A COZY ROOM WITH A FIREPLACE CRACKLING MERRILY. WELL HARRY FIRST TELL ME ABOUT WHAT YOU MEANT BY THIS WASN'T THE FIRST TIME YOU APPARATED. WELL SIR I WAS ABOUT SEVEN YEARS AND MY COUSIN AND HIS GANG OF THUGS WERE CHASING ME AND I WISHED TO GET AWAY FROM THEM AND I FELT THAT UNCOMFORTABLE SENSATION AND NEXT THING I KNEW I WAS ON THE ROOF. I GOT INTO A LOT OF TROUBLE FOR THAT HARRY SAID WITH A LONGING LOOK IN HIS EYE. ALBUS NOTICED IT BUT KEPT QUIET. OK HARRY THAT LEADS ME PERFECTLY TO MY NEXT POINT. YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED THAT YOU ARE A BIT MORE POWERFUL THAN YOUR CLASSMATES. AT HARRY'S NOD ALBUS CONTINUED. THIS IS BECAUSE YOU ARE THE HEIR TO THE FOUNDERS AND QUITE POSSIBLE A FEW OTHER INFLUENTIAL FAMILIES. TOMORROW WE WILL GO TO GRINGOTTS AND SEE WHAT OTHER FAMILIES YOU ARE THE HEIR OF SAID ALBUS HIS BLUE EYES TWINKLING BRIGHTLY. VERY WELL HARRY FOLLOW ME WE WILL BE GOING TO THE ORDER MEETING NOW. I HOPE YOU DO NOT MIND BUT WE MOVED HEADQUARTERS FROM GRIMMAULD PLACE TO HERE BECAUSE WE WERE UNSURE OF THE SECURITY NOW THAT SIRIUS IS GONE SAID DUMBLEDORE CAREFULLY EYEING HARRY AS HE SAID THE LAST PART TRYING TO GAUGE HIS REACTION. HARRY MERELY NODDED HIS HEAD AND ALBUS LED HIM TO THE NEXT ROOM WHERE THE MEMBERS OF THE ORDER ALONG WITH HIS FRIENDS HERMIONE RON GINNY NEVILLE AND LUNA WERE STANDING. THERE WAS A LOUD SHOUT OF HARRY FOLLOWED BY A FOREST OF BUSHY BROWN CURLS AS HERMIONE ENVELOPED HARRY IN A HUGE HUG. RELAX MIONE HE IS PERFECTLY FINE. HERMIONE RELEASED HARRY AND WAS REPLACED BY MRS. WEASLEY WHO SMOTHERED HIM IN AN EVEN BIGGER HUG. MOM LET HIM GO HE'S TURNING BLUE. THIS TIME IT WAS GINNY RON'S LITTLE SISTER ALTHOUGH FROM THE LOOKS OF IT SHE WAS NO LONGER LITTLE. THE YOUNGEST WEASLEY CHILD HAD DONE A LOT OF GROWING UP THIS SUMMER THOUGHT HARRY AS THEY ALL SAT BACK DOWN AND PREPARED TO START THE MEETING. HOWEVER BEFORE THEY COULD START, A GOLDEN LIGHT ENVELOPED HARRY AND GINNY AND A LOW TUNE ALMOST LIKE PHOENIX SONG CAME FROM THE LIGHT. ONLY ALBUS MINERVA THE WEASLEY PARENTS AND THE ELDEST SON BILL RECOGNIZED WHAT HAD HAPPENED. THE PAIR HAD SOUL BONDED AND WERE NOW ESSENTIALLY MARRIED IN THE EYES OF MAGIC. THEY ALK SHARED A QUICK LOOK AND DECIDED TO EXPLAIN TO THE OTHERS WHAT HAD HAPPENED. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DO NOT KNOW WHAT JUST HAPPENED, HARRY AND GINNY HAVE SOUL BONDED MAKING THEM EFFECTIVELY MARRIED IN THE EYES OF MAGIC. A DEAFENING QUIET FOLLOWED HIS WORDS. ALRIGHT FOLKS LET US GET ON WITH THE MEETING BY INDUCTING THESE SIX INTO THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX. THERE WERE NODS ALL AROUND AND THE MINISTRY SIX BECAME PART OF THE ORDER. I ALSO WISH TO ANNOUNCE THAT HARRY AND GINNY ARE NOW LEADERS OF THE ORDER WITH RON HERMIONE NEVILLE AND LUNA AS THEIR DEPUTIES. BEFORE ANYONE OF YOU SAY ANYTHING THIS IS FINAL AND YOU WILL ALL LEARN OF THE REASON AT A LATER DATE. I NOW HAND OVER THIS MEETING TO HARRY. VERY WELL THEN STAMMERED HARRY. WHAT NEWS DO WE HAVE HE ASKED LOOKING AROUND. WELL WE KNOW THAT VOLDEMORT IS LYING LOW AFTER THE MINISTRY IT SEEMS YOU REALLY HURT HIM WHEN HE POSSESSED YOU POTTER SAID SNAPE IN A SURPRISINGLY CIVIL TONE. TO THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW THE DARK LORD MANAGED TO POSSESS POTTER FOR A BRIEF MOMENT TOWARDS THE END OF THE FIGHT AT THE DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES. THERE WERE GASPS ALL AROUND AT THIS REVELATION AND SEVERAL PEOPLE LOOKED AT HARRY WITH PITY IN THEIR EYES. I DON'T WANT ANYONE'S PITY OKAY LET'S JUST FOCUS ON DEFEATING VOLDEMORT. THERE WERE GASPS AND SHUDDERS AT HIS CASUAL USE OF THE DARK LORD'S NAME. COME ON PEOPLE IT'S JUST A NAME. NOTHING WILL HAPPEN TO YOU IF YOU SAY IT. VERY WELL POTTERWE WILL TRY TO SAY HIS NAME FROM NOW ON SAID MINERVA MCGONAGALL. IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE ANYONE HAS TO ADD. AFTER A FEW SECONDS WHERE NOBODY INDICATED THEY HAD ANY FURTHER AGENDA, HARRY DECLARED THE MEETING CLOSED. AS EVERYONE FILED OUT THE WEASLEY'S ASKED HARRY TO REMAIN AS THEY WANTED TO TALK TO HIM. HARRY GULPED TO HIMSELF THEN TURNED TO FACE THEM.

A/N WELL GUYS THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER ONE. HARRY AND GINNY ARE SOUL BONDED AND HARRY NOW FACES THE WEASLEY FAMILY. UNTIL NEXT TIME. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

What's up guys?" asked Harry nervously as he stared at seven impassively looking Weasley's who just heard that their youngest member became the first married Weasley child. "Sit down Harry, we need to have an uh a talk with you regarding Ginny," said Bill. "Before you ask Bill I promise to treat Ginny with the love and respect that she deserves and to ensure that no harm befalls her," said Harry. The Weasley's remained silent staring at him for what felt like hours. Beads of perspiration started forming on Harry's brows as the Weasley's regarded him in silence. Just before Harry felt he would go mad, Bill smiled and nodded his approval. "Very well Harry, but if you hurt her in any way you would have five very angry brothers after your hide as well as a seriously pissed of Ginny Weasley who and I am telling you this for your own safety is not someone you want to have mad at you," he said the last part with a shudder and a look at his sister. "Yes Bill I understand," said Harry. "Good, now that we have that sorted out let me be the first to officially welcome you to the Weasley family," he said with a smirk. With that the eldest Weasley son pulled Harry into a manly hug and soon all the others joined in making it a huge family hug. The moment was interrupted by an official looking letter soaring through the fireplace and smacking Harry in the head. "What on Earth could this possibly be?" he wondered aloud as he examined the letter. At the bottom of the letter was an unfamiliar crest. As Harry made to open the letter, he was stopped by Bill who said it may be cursed. However, when he saw the seal, his eyes widened and returned the letter to Harry urging him to open the letter. Harry read the letter his eyebrows raising the further along the letter he read. "What is it Harry?" asked Ginny. "Well Gin it's a summons to Gringotts immediately from Director Ragnok whoever that might be." "Harry Director Ragnok is the current chairman of Gringotts as well as the Leader of the Goblin Nation I have heard that not even the Minister has ever seen him face to face whatever he wants to meet about must certainly be very important," said Bill. "Very well then it looks as though we are making a late-night trip to Gringotts," said Albus walking through the door. Everyone turned towards him in shock. "Forgive me I just happened to be outside the door during your conversation with young Harry," said Albus with a chuckle his eyes twinkling. "Yes Albus sure you were," said Harry with a smirk. "Anyway onwards to Gringotts we shall go my good people," said Harry with a theatrical bow his emerald green eyes sparkling with mischief. The nine persons in the room along with Remus Lupin and Minerva McGonagall all headed out the door and flooed to Gringotts. As they stepped out in the lobby of Gringotts, a goblin walked up to them and said, "Right this way Lord Potter, we have much to talk about." "Very well Griphook lead us to Director Ragnok," said Harry. Griphook looked surprised and told Harry that many wizards don't bother to remember goblin names to which Harry replied that he would always remember Griphook because he was the first goblin he ever met. Griphook just nodded his head and lead them to Director Ragnok's office. At the office, Griphook knocked on the door and entered. Harry looked at Director Ragnok and bowed while saying "Greetings Director Ragnok, may your enemies fall by your blade and may you be ever prosperous." Director Ragnok looked at Harry in surprise before replying in turn to Harry. "Mr. Potter let's get straight to business as we have a lot to discuss." "Please Director Ragnok call me Harry Mr. Potter makes me feel as though I am in trouble with Professor McGonagall," said Harry with a smile. At this Minerva glared at Harry and everyone burst out laughing. "OK Harry but only if you call me Ragnok," said the goblin. At this both Hermione, Remus and Bill let out loud gasps. Harry ignored them and simply told Ragnok to continue. "Yes Harry. Ok first off we are dealing with the wills of the late Lord and Lady Potter." "What do you mean Lord Ragnok I thought that the wills of Lily and James were read just after their deaths," said Remus. "That will was fake Mr. Lupin," replied Ragnok with a scowl on his face. Upon hearing this Harry grew very angry and said, "If anyone in this room has any knowledge of this, I suggest they get out before I do some serious damage," all the while looking at Dumbledore. Before Dumbledore could say anything, Ragnok spoke up. "Mr. Potter the Headmaster had nothing to do with it, the order was placed by then Head of the Inheritance Department at the Ministry one Dolores Jane Umbridge who incidentally also placed the order for you to be placed with your muggle guardians. What's more she also placed compulsion charms and the Imperious curse on them to make them hate you and all things magical. Additionally she granted herself almost half of the then Potter Fortune. Fortunately, what she didn't know was that what she stole was barely a fraction of the true Potter Fortune. You see, the Potters are descended from two very powerful and well-known wizards Merlin Emrys and Godric Gryffindor." At this the entire room fell silent. Then, Harry rose, and his magic began swirling around him. "Do you mean to tell me that stupid, toad looking, shit eating, dementor siccing, Cruciatus curse attempting, blood quill using BITCH was responsible for me spending TEN FUCKING YEARS in a BLOODY cupboard under the stairs!" he yelled causing everyone but Ginny to shrink back in fear. Had the circumstances been different, it would have been very funny to see Albus Dumbledore, The Leader of The Light and the only person that Voldemort feared (although that last one may be debatable) shrinking in his seat looking like a child during a thunderstorm. Anyway, Ginny got up from her seat, walked over to Harry and pulled him into a hug and slowly but surely Harry started to calm down. When Harry regained control of himself, he sat back down and apologized for losing his temper even though everyone was quite understanding. "Harry may I continue?" asked Ragnok somewhat uncertainly. Harry just nodded his head. "We shall now view the last will and testament of Lord James and Lady Lily Potter," said Ragnok pulling out a pensieve and starting the recording.

 **START OF THE WILL**

 **We** **Lord James** **and** **Lady Lily** **Potter being of sound mind, body and spirit hereby declare this our last will and testament. All other wills are now null and void. Firstly to our son Harry, we leave the Potter Estate minus whatever bequests we make, Lordship of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter as well as this message** **"Sweetie I know what the prophecy says. I want you to stud hard but have fun and when the time comes, whip Voldemort's ass. Shortly before we died, I had a vision that you would be soul bonded to the first female red head born in seven generations. After doing some research, I realised that this would be Ginny Weasley. I want you to get to know her. Know that I will always love you."** **To Sirius Black, we leave twenty thousand galleons. To Remus Lupin, we also leave twenty thousand dollars. To Albus Dumbledore we leave twenty thousand galleons and the Marauders guide to Hogwarts which we recommend giving to all first years. To Minerva McGonagall we leave twenty thousand galleons and all the Transfiguration books. As a matter of fact we leave the Hogwarts professors with books in their respective fields. To Peter Pettigrew, we leave you with one lifetime supply of boots to the head along with our curses for selling us out to the Dark Lord. The rest of the estate is to go to our son Harry James Potter. Please note that contrary to popular belief, Peter was our Secret Keeper. When Sirius does something stupid like chasing after Peter, please bring this to the attention of the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. This concludes our will.**

 **Signed** **Lord James** **and** **Lady Lily** **Potter**

 **START OF THE WILL**

There was not a dry eye in the room after hearing the will. After a couple minutes passed, Ragnok straightened up and said to Harry "Ok Harry, it is now time for you to undergo the Inheritance Ritual. I am afraid only Harry would be allowed in the room and that everyone else must leave." Everyone else slowly filed out of the room and after pressing a small button on his desk five other goblins entered Ragnok's office. "Ok Harry, The Inheritance Ritual will show us what houses you can claim Lordship over as well as from which side of the family it came from and any special talents that you may have." With that Ragnok asked Harry to prick his finger and place 5 drops of blood on a runic circle drawn on the floor of the office.

A/N Well guys, this is the end of the chapter. Harry is about to do the Inheritance Ritual and find out his Lordships. Until next time. Please read and review.


End file.
